One Late Night
by Manofsins
Summary: One late night, Nami and Luffy found out another reason they are in love
1. Nightmares

As I finished what felt like the 300th map, I stretched and yawned. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00 in the morning. I looked outside the window and saw rain battering the deck and windows with the occasional lightning and it's brother, thunder. I put on my jacket and went outside. I yelped feeling the cold rain hit my face and I quickly ran for the girls quarters.

When I entered the hallway connecting the boys' and the girls', I heard someone crying. This is weird, who would be crying or even be awake at this time? I found out that the source was from the boys' room. I slowly and quietly open the room. I saw many things that would give any girl a very strong nosebleed and some pictures that would give some guys nosebleeds as well tho it could be for Sanji's conditioning. Quickly reddening, I remembered the reason that I was looking in the room in the first place. I saw Luffy sitting in his hammock, rocking back and forth, saying 'No, it's all my fault" over and over again. I felt tears trying to come out when I realized it was about Ace. He must have had a bad dream. I quietly entered the room and sat down next to him, all without him or anyone noticing.

I put my arm around him and said, "it's alright." He jerked up and saw me as if I am some beautiful angel coming to rescue him from hell. I immediately said, "Come with me to my room." He hesitated for a short while, then stood up and came with me. When we reached the girls' quarters, I slowly open the door as to make sure not to wake up Robin, though, once I peeked inside, she wasn't even there. How long does she read for? I told Luffy to get in my bed while I changed clothes into my sleeping clothes.

I got under covers with him with his head resting on my breasts and I was twirling his hair between my fingers.

"Why were you crying, Luffy?" "Because, in my dream, someone that I loved died, and I couldn't stop it." "It was a nightmare Luffy, go back to sleep." "No, I don't want to, because I don't want to get the same nightmare since it might happen in real life." I thought the dream was about Ace, but since it was someone who's still living, who could it be? "Wait, who died in your dreams again, Luffy?" "Why, the one I love the most, of course" As if that answered the question. "I meant who was it?"  
"You, Nami." 


	2. Peacefulness

I was combing through Luffy s hair with my hands in my bed in the girls quarters. I couldn t sleep since I was thinking about what Luffy said before. You, Nami. I couldn t believe that Luffy had loved me that much that he couldn t live without me.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 6. Robin still hasn t come in. I wonder if she is sleeping in the library? I glanced through the window and saw that it was still raining but not as much as it was before. The soft pitter-patter of rain was soothing and was making me drowsy, maybe I could finally sleep, though if Robin saw this... I looked down at Luffy and saw how peaceful he was. I liked how his lips slightly part whenever he exhales.

I yawned and thought about what is going to happen tomorrow. No doubt when Robin or Sanji comes in, a big commotion will occur and we can t afford that. Literally, we are dead broke.

I looked back at Luffy s face and smiled at how extremely cute he was. Then he started to frown and mumbled, No, Nami, you can t die. My heart squeezed at what he was saying and I whispered in his ear, I won t be gone.

I hesitated and added while blushing and having tears run down my face,  
Even if I die, I am always here for you, Luffy. 


	3. Shooting Star

I was looking out the window and saw the beautiful clear night sky. I saw all the stars twinkling, as if they are giggling at something. The moon was out and it was full. I shivered in the light of the moon due to the cold. I was curled up in my bed just staring out the window alone since Robin is still in the crow's nest with Zoro.

As I was thinking about Robin and Zoro and how they should make it official and tell the crew, someone knocked on the door. I turned around and saw Luffy come inside with a tray of snacks and a sake bottle with two cups.

"What's all this, Luffy?" I asked.  
"I brought it so we can be together." He responded.  
"Aww, that's so sweet Luffy." I said with a peck on his lips.  
He blushed and turned away. I quietly laughed when he did that. (He can be so innocent, yet so aggressive.  
"What's with the sake?"  
Shishishi, it's a secret."  
I sighed and turned to the window and looked at the night sky once again.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it's so pretty."

We just stared at the night sky for what seemed to be hours with us wrapped around ourselves.  
As I was thinking about how Luffy and I fell in love and that it started when he beat Arlong, that something happened. A shooting star flew across the starry field. I just stared at where it was for several minutes thinking about how enchanting it was.

"What did you wished for, Nami?" He questioned.  
"Nothing, since I already have everything I need or want." I answered.

He took a quick look at my alarm clock and went for the tray which was on my makeup table. He opened the bottle of sake and poured sake into both cups and brought one over to me.

"What's the special occasion, Luffy?" I asked, wondering about the sake at such a late hour.  
"It's for the anniversary."  
"Anniversary? What anniversary?"  
"You forgot already? The anniversary of when we became a couple which was exactly 3 years after I beat Arlong which was exactly 8 years after Bellemere died. It a big anniversary for you and indirectly me as well."

I was shocked that he even kept track of such things. I always thought that he would beat the big bad guy and go on to the next one, not caring at all about the story behind it. I looked at my diary, which was on my bedside table and noticed that he was right. It was the anniversary of Bellemere's death and that Luffy saved exactly 8 years after it. I felt tears well up and eventually fall down my cheeks. Luffy noticed and got up quickly and knelt beside me.

"Why are you crying, Nami? I promised not to make you cry again."

He had a worry etched on his face with a deep frown. I looked at it and stifled my crying and said,

"Thank you, Luffy, for remembering about Bellemere and us."  
"Shishishishi, no problem."

He raised his cup and looked at me to do the same. I followed and said,

"I love you, Luffy. Arigatou."

* * *

Since the reviewers wanted another chapter, here's another chapter. The readers are always write (or something like that). It took me a while to come up with the plot but I've decided to make this take place at night.  
As usual, please review and favorite!


	4. Not Anymore

One Late Night, Nami was getting drunk and was crying. _How did this happened? I thought that we would be able to survive unscathed, yet this happened._ She chugged down another shot of vodka at the town bar. She didn't what time it was or where she was exactly. She asked the bartender for another drink. It was times like this that she wished that she didn't have such a high tolerance for alcohol. She turned around and saw Brook and Franky, for the first time since they met, drinking like they were trying to kill themselves. At least Chopper and Usopp don't know yet what happened though they would find out.

She heard sniffling and saw Robin playing with an empty shot glass, contemplating life. Poor Robin, It must be hard for her. Just like me. She hiccuped and turned around to wolf down the next shot. The bartender noticed and made sure to keep the bottles away. He knew that look. The look of sadness and despair. The look of confusion and anger. She looked up and asked for another shot. He said that he can't give anymore to her since she is already too drunk. Nami humphed and went to sit with Franky and Brook. Robin came over and sat next to Nami. Both knowing what the other wanted, they held hands, trying to comfort the other person when they themselves need solace. She thought about the last words she said. _Luffy. Everything will be fine, I love you._ They cried and Brook and Franky joined and cried well into the dying night.

When they woke up in the morning, with blankets over them and pillows underneath, they decided to find Usopp and Chopper and tell them about what happened. The bartender watched as they left, muttering thank yous and goodbyes to him for what he did.  
_They didn't even pay, he thought, but I would've insisted that they didn't, since they lost their captain, first mate, and the cook. They were here just 24 hours ago, all lively and loud. _

_Not Anymore._

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. School was dragging me on the ground. I may introduce a OC in the next story. Still gotta decide the personality and other details.

Anyway, another One Late Night story for you guys. Hope you guys like it and review and favorite it. I also have a DeviantArt Account under the same name. head over there and comment and fav there. If you really like my work, pass me a couple of points if you can, it'll keep me motivated.


	5. Blood Relationship - Part 1

One late night, Nami was enjoying a dinner with her boyfriend. It was one of those times of peace in between the cracks of marine standoffs. Ever since the crew floated up into the New World, the sea have been bristling with the Navy. The crew thought that they were at peace since they haven't seen any marine ship lately.  
Nami was completely at ease in her black slim dress with a red floral design that accentuates her newly grown assets. They were talking about their adventures through the Grand Line when it happened.  
A sniper set up in a nearby clock tower saw Nami with him and shot a special bullet that penetrated him, as if he was a normal person. It went deep in his upper chest. Horror shocking her into a statue, she started to scream. Finally breaking from horror-induced shell, she went to him and tried to see if he was still conscious or even alive.  
Her siren of a scream brought two people that she needed. Chopper and Vinci. Chopper asked what was wrong but got the answer when he saw him laying there with Nami trying to put pressure on his gaping, bloody wound. She told Chopper to help him and make sure he doesn't die. Vinci thought quick and quickly made a thin metal cot in which to lay him on to make it easier to carry him.  
Chopper told her to keep pressure on the wound and never let go for any reason. Chopper was worried that the bullet had gotten close to his heart. Vinci and Chopper started to carry him along with Nami to the ship so Chopper can treat him. Vinci had his arm as a shield too stop anymore bullets from coming and hitting the group.  
As they got close to the ship, Nami looked down and saw that he became pale and his breathing became very silent as if he was he dead.  
_No, You will survive, Luffy._  
_I'll make sure of that._

* * *

Oh No! What's going to happen next? Find out later on the next chapter of ONE LATE NIGHT! Brought to you by One Piece, the wackiest show in Japan!

I always wanted to do that. It was in my mind as I was writing the story. This story will mark my first OC. I will talk about him when I will write the next story.  
And no, I do not have a Luffy death complex. It's just he ends up dying in my stories for some odd reasons.

Welp, I hope you like this part of a 2 part story. Please favorite and review!


	6. Blood Relationship - Part 2

She tried to keep him alive as they were bring him on board. The ship was empty since everyone went to town to have fun and probably are going to stay the entire night. Vinci was able use his pneumatics and lift himself, Chopper in his human form, me, and Luffy easily. He quickly brought us to the infirmary and helped set Luffy down so Chopper can get to work on him. Vinci stood guard outside with his infamous sniper rifle and his dual machine gun turrets to ward off any bounty hunter or marines since a lot of people saw them running to their ship. Chopper worked and manage to get the bullet out. He saw that it was sharpened and made of seastone. _So that's how he started bleeding. _  
Chopper quickly patched him up but still had a deep frown etched into his face.  
"He's lost a lot of blood. I need to get more blood into him otherwise he won't recover."  
He looked in his cooler for any packs of blood that match Luffy's type. Unfortunately, Chopper didn't have any since he ran out ever since that Doflamigo battle. Chopper was sweating and worrying about where to get the blood for Luffy. Chopper thought about if any of the crew had the same blood type. Vinci, no, Brook, Obviously not, Franky, I don't know if he still has blood in him, Robin, She's type A. Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp all have different types as well. Only Nami has the same blood type. Chopper went to Nami, who was in her room and told her that Luffy's doing not that well, and that he needs her to help get him better.  
She went with him to see what she could help with. As they went on to the deck, they saw the extensive fortification that Vinci did with the ship. He had made two of his infamous quad-barreled railguns._ Damn that guy's smart._ Nami thought as she and Chopper entered the infirmary.  
When she saw his body, she froze in terror, sadness, and extreme grief. He was pale as a sheet and breathing very shallow. For a second, she thought he was dead. Then Chopper said that he's not dead but he's close to it if we don't give him more blood. "Why don't you?" She asked. "I can't since I no longer have anymore blood for his type, however, your type is compatible with him. So, I want to connect you to him and transfer blood directly." "Just do what's necessary for him to live. Chopper." She quickly said while rolling up her sleeve.  
Chopper prepped her and inserted the needle into her, only with a bit of pain. He connected the other end into Luffy and made sure that the blood was flowing properly.  
"Ok, It should be fine now. Just stay and relax. You will have to stay for an hour or two since he's lost a lot of blood. If you need anything, just ask for it. Ok?" Chopped said after making sure that she was comfortable on the bed.  
She nodded and told Chopper to go out and enjoy the rest of the night since Vinci is there and can help her if needed. Chopper then left and everything was quiet.  
She laid there for at least an hour. As she waited, she began to become tired from all the action that night. As she was falling asleep, a curious and strange thought entered her mind.  
Now Nami and Luffy have the same blood in them.

* * *

Finally, I was able to post this. My life never wants to agree with me. I wanted to put this up on Valentine's day, but y'all what really happened. I had just enough time to post it and submit it.  
Anyway, This story marks the debut of my Oc Vinci (name subject to change). He's occupation aboard the ship is strategist and weapons specialists. He is proficient in any kind of weapon imaginable. He ate a devil fruit, the kinzoku no mi or the metal fruit. It's a logia type. He has the ability to create, manipulate, and turn into metal. I may make a profile for him later on if I can ever think him out. Although he really doesn't show here, please tell me how he is and whether or not you like him.

As always, please favorite and review! :)


	7. Sanctuary in the Desert

Late at night, He continues to shuffle his feet forward through the grasping sand, struggling to hold him back. He looked up from under his red-banded straw hat and saw the midnight blue sky studded with the constellations.  
He used the stars to mark his direction and to lend him hope. He wanted to, no, he **NEEDED** to continue on for the sake of his love. He needed to save her from that treacherous beast, Arlong who captured her from him and enslaved her once again.  
Just thinking about it made him heat up in this near-zero night. He pushed through the night and day in order to get to the bandits that he was friends with in order to find out where his orange-haired love was at.  
He needed to save her, to protect her, to give her the sanctuary she deserves. The one in his arms.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and the short story. I have been really busy with schoolwork and stuff. Big end-of-the-year tests are coming up and everyone's stressing about it. So that delayed my writing. As soon as this is over, I will begin to write more stories for all of my fans, so please be patient and please review and favorite this and pass it on!


	8. Sanctuary in the Mind

As I lay there, in my cell, I was wondering what "he" was doing. I wished that "he" was on his way, through this huge, thirsty for blood, desert. I knew that by the time "he" comes here, "he" would have to kill, the one thing that "he" does not wish to do. I hope I will be sane enough that I can give him the solace that he would need, being haunted by the ones "he" had killed. Then I heard a loud sound followed by several more. 'Could it be?' I wondered.

"Wakey, Wakey!" the guard said, shocking me awake. 'Damn, I was dreaming about "him" again.' It has been months since I was captured by those horrible people. 'My mind is playing tricks on me again.' The guard pushed a disgusting tray of 'food' into my cell.

I brushed a strand of my dirty orange hair and tucked it behind my ear. I ate, imagining that it was the cook's food, which is so delicious. I finished the food and pushed the tray into the slot for it to be taken away by the guard. I know that soon they will take out soon and continue to condition me to become a good slave like all the girls that are here. I have resisted against their attempts, however I don't know if I can do it once again.

The things they use to coerce me into succumbing is just barely resistible. If they do this again, I don't think I can resist it anymore. At the end of the thought, "Get up." and the guard opened the door, allowing two more guards to come in and drag me out to another session of conditioning. 'I hope Luffy gets here soon.'

* * *

A story that is connected to Sanctuary in The Desert.

Please read, favorite, and enjoy!


	9. Shining Waves

As Luffy stood there, watching the waves shine in the moonlit night, he thought. It was strange because it was something that he did not do very often yet he was doing it everyday now. He thought about what had happened and how he could've prevented it. He thought long and hard until the moon disappeared and the sun was in it's place.

Sanji came out of the men's room and saw Luffy standing there at the railing looking out to the sea. He sighed and lit a cigarette. He smoked for a while before going up to Luffy. "You do know that it wasn't your fault right? You couldn't have done anything to stop it." He said firmly to Luffy. "I should've done something instead of just standing there watching it happen." Luffy replied calmly while tilting his head so his eyes are covered by the hat. 'He didn't yell, that's an improvement,' Sanji thought.

"You were cuffed in sea-stone. I was fighting the pacifistas and Zoro was unconscious. There was nothing that anyone could've have done." "But I still should've done something. After what else did I train for, if not for this?" "True, but there are somethings that one can't defeat. So you shouldn't beat yourself up over it. Just go and have some sleep. I'll have some food for you when you wake up." "Arigatou, Sanji." Luffy looked up and Sanji saw tear tracks on his face and decided to not say anything.

Luffy walked without thinking where his feet was taking him and saw that he was going to the girl's room. Robin walked out and saw Luffy standing in front of the door. "It's all right, Luffy. Just get some rest." She said while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Arigatou, Robin." he said and just walked into the room.

He half expected to see Nami there sitting in her bed with the towel wrapped around her because she had just taken a shower and was combing her hair. What he really saw was just her bed. Empty. Alone. Quiet. He broke down and started crying. "Gomenasai, Nami. Sorry that I wasn't able to save you."

* * *

Luffy is suffering from the death of one of his loved ones.

I do not why I have a need to show either Luffy or Nami in pain and that I need to have murder involved. :(


	10. L-ate Night Star Gazing

As Nami was at the Crow's Nest, being tonight's guard for the ship as it was anchored and the rest of the crew was sleeping, she became tired with the book that she was reading and decided to look outside to see the stars. 'So pretty.' She thought. She just stared at the twinkling stars just thinking about the peace and calm the night had brought. 'This is the only time anyone can expect to get some peace and quiet here.'

As she was deep in thought, something at the edge of her vision pulled her away from her thoughts (daydream/nightdream?). She saw something red flowing on deck next to the railing. She looked closer and saw that it had a strawhat on it's head. 'Luffy? Why is he up so late?'

She went down the ladder in her slip since it was a warm night and no one would've been able to her in the dark. She went behind Luffy and was going to ask him what was wrong when she heard him talking. 'What is he talking about?' She inched closer trying to listen in on his inner monologue.

"I don't understand what is happening to me, why do I feel like this around her? Did she do something to me?" Nami gasped. 'What happened, Luffy?' "I guess Sanji was right about me and Nami."

'Me and Luffy? What did Sanji say?' Luffy looked up and drew and let out a deep breath. "I L.

* * *

Sorry for not putting anything up. I was busy with schoolwork and I was creating a wallpaper to use on my desktop. You can check it out at deviantart at t he same name, Manofsins.

If you are confused about the ending, It'll make sense later.

Please review so I know what I need to fix and so I know that people actually care!


	11. Surrogate

Robin thinks about how she got Luffy's child, yet It's LuNa. Mind-Boggling? Read to find out how this actually works!

* * *

One late night, Robin was at the railing at the bow of the ship, looking outward to the ocean. She was thinking about how lonely it has been these past couple of days. it was just her, Zoro, Franky, and Chopper now since the rest went to take the captain and Nami back to their final resting place. She has been thinking about how the crew was utterly unable to stop the execution when they got caught. And as if God was laughing at them, they both got caught right after Luffy gave his hat back. Robin smiled sadly as she reminisced about that day. The entire crew was arguing about what the new name of their crew should be as well as what kind of a flag they should have. Luffy, as usual, didn't care, but what _was_ unusual was that he was holding hands with the red-haired navigator.

Robin chucked as she briefly remembered the time when Luffy and Nami told the crew. After a couple of interventions and hot-headed fist-fighting, It was decided that they would keep their love secret as to not allow the marines or any enemy pirate crews to find out and use the intel. After a while, their love grew strong and deep and naturally the next step came, which everyone hoped it didn't, having children. The couple wanted to have children, but the marines, like with Ace, would attempt to track the child down as to eliminate the bloodline of the Pirate King.

In another intervention, Chopper was reading a book about new advancements in the medical world and came up with an idea. And thus Robin became a surrogate. It was perfect since the marines couldn't track it and pirates crew won't even think about using the child since it isn't 'theirs'. As Robin came back from her memories, she rubbed her belly and thought about having that greatest honor of helping to continue Luffy and Nami's legacy. Robin smiled as she looked forward at the ocean.

* * *

Yeah, it's kinda weird but it makes some sort of sense doesn't it?

Please give me reviews so I know that people still read this and like it! Thank You!


End file.
